Todd Chavez
Todd Chavez is a human in his twenties who lives rent-free with BoJack in his house and sleeps on the couch at the beginning of BoJack Horseman. He later moves in with Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter, and eventually ends up occupying Princess Carolyn's old apartment in the end of Season 4. He is one of the main characters. Todd is notoriously lazy, a slacker, and is frequently told by BoJack to "clean up your shit, Todd." However, he is also very creative and can work tirelessly when he discovers something that interests him. He is also seen to put forth a lot of effort to help people: cooking meals for Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter, running errands for Princess Carolyn and assisting BoJack with his various schemes. At the end of ''That Went Wel''l, he believes he may be asexual. He is shown for the next few episodes to be unsure about this and is uncomfortable with being called asexual. However, in [[Hooray! Todd Episode!|''Hooray! Todd Episode!]], he accepts himself and officially comes out as asexual. Design Todd is an adult human male in his twenties. He has short, shaggy, dark blue hair that is mostly worn under a yellow beanie, and black stubble on his face and neck. He typically wears a red zip hoodie with a plain white shirt underneath, grey sweatpants with white lines on the sides, and blue flip-flops. During Todd's time in prison in [[Our A-Story is a "D" Story|''Our A-Story is a "D" Story]], he gets two tattoos- one on his right arm that says Latin Kings and another on his left arm that says Skin Heads, both of which are the names of gangs Todd was invited to join. Sometime after he broke out, Todd had them edited to say "La Kings", with the "tin" in Latin crossed out, and "Skinny jugheads", with the added letters written in purple. Todd appears to be significantly shorter than most of the other characters, and has a somewhat more cartoony appearance. According to his model sheet, Todd is approximately 5' 2" tall. As a teenager in 2007 he had longer, straighter hair with bangs parted to one side (since that was the style at that time), and he had a periwinkle beanie and blue sweatpants. Background Todd is an unemployed human who showed up at a Halloween party in BoJack's house in 2009 and never left. BoJack financially supported Todd and made him sleep on his couch. Before this, Todd became obsessed with the video game series Decapathon until it corrupted his life - flunking out of high school, losing his girlfriend, Emily, and being kicked out of his mom's house. Season 1 Some point before the first episode, he got involved with a powerful drug cartel, leaving him to throw a Quinceañera for the leader's teenage daughter. He also once got involved with a Russian mafia. Todd is seen being friendly and laid back toward BoJack, and referring to him as his best friend, while BoJack, despite also referring to Todd as his best friend, constantly voices disdain for him and tells him to "clean his shit up", to a point where he could be considered abusive to him. Todd is also seen getting involved in BoJack’s antics and schemes. In ''Zoës and Zeldas'', Todd reveals he has a rock opera, "Newtopia Rising. Book 1: The Search for a New Utopia". BoJack, at first, harshly criticizes it after Todd performs it in front of everyone. However, he decides to mentor Todd and help him refine his rock opera. During this time, Todd reveals to BoJack about how he got addicted to Decapathon and it ruined his life. Princess Carolyn signs Todd as one of her clients and invites a celebrated name in rock operas, Virgil Van Cleef, to view his next rehearsal. Virgil is pleased with Todd's rock opera and invites Todd to debut it next month at a theater he owns. BoJack is dismayed about Todd's sudden success but still shows support. He takes Todd to get snacks at a convenience store after hearing news that potential financiers were coming to see a rehearsal tomorrow, and it is at the store that Todd discovers Decapathon VII, the newest game in the video game series that ruined him in the past in the ten cents bin, after a woman standing behind him asks him to get a tape for her out of said bin. BoJack staunchly tells Todd not to relapse, but Todd buys and secretly plays the video game in an all-night binge. Todd ends up groggy the following morning and gives a shabby performance, disappointing Virgil and the financiers. BoJack consoles Todd and takes him home. He also decides to let Todd use the closet in the living room to keep his stuff in it. However, we see BoJack, in order to avoid being alone, bought Decapathon VII and placed it in the convenience store bargain bin, and he had paid off store clerks and Character Actress Margo Martindale to manipulate getting the game into Todd's hands the entire time in order to jeopardize his chances of ever having a successful career. After Todd goes to bed, we see the receipt for BoJack’s purchase Decapathon VII underneath the couch. In ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'', after having the house to himself when BoJack and Diane go to Boston, Todd ends unwittingly begins to showcase the house as David Boreanaz's house to paying tourists even crudely taping pictures of David's face onto pictures of BoJack. After hearing this, Princess Carolyn assists him since he is one of her clients. Todd's tourist business grows to proportions out of his control thanks to Princess Carolyn's scheming, helplessly laundering the tourism money through illegal channels, and ultimately landing him in prison. He uses his only phone call on BoJack, who doesn’t recognize the number and hangs up. Season 2 Season 3 In the Season 3 finale, ''That Went Well'', Todd questions his sexuality whilst not referring to himself as gay nor straight either, but believes that he may be "nothing", which heavily implies that he is asexual. Season 4 In Season 4, While initially reluctant to accept the "label" of asexuality, he eventually came to accept his orientation, and attended an Asexual Alliance meeting. Later, he meets his potential love interest Yolanda Buenaventura. Personality Todd is a friendly, well-meaning, and mostly upbeat slacker who has been shown to possess a plethora of skills including an understanding of Japanese, entrepreneurial know-how, and artistic capabilities. Besides having allied with Mr. Peanutbutter for various business ideas, he tried writing and composing his own rock opera, Newtopia Rising, Book I: The Search for a New Utopia. Like the other main characters, Todd is shown to be searching for meaning in his life, and attempts to do so through helping others and finding community (with varying degrees of success). While Todd is well-meaning and can try hard when he puts his mind to it, he often ends up in trouble. He initially prized BoJack as his best friend, despite suffering constant insults from him. Todd is also overly trusting of BoJack, and is often dragged into his numerous schemes. Funnily enough, Todd always finds it in his heart to forgive BoJack for whatever he has done to him, even though BoJack fails to have much regard for him at most times, and regularly shuts him out of conversations or ignores him. As time passed, however, Todd began to question their friendship upon getting annoyed that BoJack is getting everything he wants despite all the terrible things he has done. In ''It's You'', the line was finally crossed when BoJack accidentally let slip that he had sex with Todd's high school friend, Emily. Fed up with his friend's actions, Todd came to realize that BoJack had been the problem all along, and told him this in no uncertain terms. In Season 4, Todd has a deeper conversation with BoJack and admits that he's not ready for them to be friends again, or live together again, but that he's okay with being "more than not-friends" making it clear that their previous dynamic as friends is no longer acceptable to him. This could imply future healing and repairing of their friendship over a long period of time in the future. After telling Emily he is not interested in sex after she thought he was gay, she calls him asexual, and while he takes a bit to accept the term, he comes out to BoJack, he eventually joins the Asexual Alliance Group. He starts up the idea of Clown Dentists, which fails miserably, and he ends up getting asked out by Yolanda Buenaventura, a fellow asexual implying a possible relationship might start for them. Trivia * Todd's original name was Topher.BoJack Horseman: The Art Before The Horse * Todd loves shimmying, as revealed in ''After the Party''. * In the Season 2 finale, he's revealed to be 24 years old, as of mid-2015, and therefore likely born in 1991 or Late 1990. * He has a tattoo of the Latin Kings gang in one arm and one of the Aryans in the other, both from his time in prison. In Season 4, his tattoos have been modified to say "LA Kings" and "Skinny Jugheads". * Aaron Paul, the voice of Todd, plays the character of Jesse Pinkman in the TV series Breaking Bad, ironically he has an enemy named Todd. ** In season 1, Todd accidentally steps on a needle and addresses that he thinks he maybe addicted to Heroin, which may be an allusion to Jesse's addiction during S'eason 2'. ** Todd being involved with a powerful drug cartel may also be an indirect reference to Jesse. * Todd is the one of few people to know how The Sopranos ended. * Todd is the third of four characters to use the word "fuck". The other three are Herb in Season 1''', Charlotte in '''Season 2 and Bojack in Season 4. The writers have a rule, which is that this word can be used only once per season and only when a character's relationship with Bojack is permanently ruined. * He is extremely talented. He can ride a skateboard, play the keyboard, and even managed to open up his own DisneyLand, which was burned down due to several safety hazards. * He got rich off the idea of Cabracadabra, but accidentally blew it all at a diner. * He and Emily once swapped beanies in 2007 when getting ready for sexual relations, but they were interrupted and Todd had to shimmy his way out, and they never swapped their beanies back. Hence his beanie is now yellow. * Kelsey Jannings thinks he is cute and calls him adorable every time they are on screen together. * He once had his identity stolen by the Prince of Cordovia * His blood type is B positive. * The last four digits of his social security number are 7817. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Alive